A for a fAmily
by assassi
Summary: Steve had once dreamed of having this with Peggy, but that was a lifetime ago, when he had still hoped that he would also have kids, one day, after the War/Tony lounged in the darkness of his penthouse suite. Alone. Because, "Who would want to be Tony Stark's family?"/Steve and Tony decide to adopt. A romance slowly blooms between them. Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance.Rated M. COMPLETE


**A.N.** A few words, along with the highly DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS/IRON MAN/THOR/AGENTS OF SHIELD, etc. Marvel does**. Also, be aware that this **ONE-SHOT** story includes **spoilers** for **Age of Ultron and Agents of SHIELD, season 1**. It is UNbeta-ed, so forgive any mistakes. That said, I'd appreciate if you leave a review if you liked the story.

 **A like a fAmily**

Steven Rogers slowly stood up from his defensive position and examined the scene. The closest pile of debris shifted a little and the Captain tensed again, ready to strike or protect, whatever was necessary. It seemed no such actions were needed though as the blonde observed Thor standing up as well and shaking of the dust from his cape. He noticed Steve's concerned expression and flashed his patented I'm-a-Norse-god-and-everything's-okay grin, complete with thumbs up. Steve rolled his eyes, a habit he had sadly picked up from Tony Stark. He reached for his earpiece.

"Hawkeye, your status?"

"Up and kicking, Cap."

"Isn't it more like up and _flapping_ in your case?", a metallic voice quipped.

"Fuck you, Tin Man."

"Suck me, Bird brain."

"Guys! Language!", Steve reprimanded, wincing immediately.

Pause.

"Aw, didn't mean to offend your delicate sensibilities, Caprincess", Stark snorted.

"I apologize on behalf of this brute, Cap", Barton immediately added.

Steve sighed, ignoring them.

"Natasha, you okay?"

"Of course", came the cold answer, making Steve wince again.

In those cases he was painfully reminded of Bruce's absence. And the result that absence had on Natasha. Because as much as she had kept him anchored, he had had a similar effect on her.

Until he chose to run away.

Having confirmed that his team was okay, Steve turned around and stared back down at the two small kids he had been protecting with his shield. The boy and the girl, a brother and a sister, clung to each other, quietly weeping. Captain America desperately racked his brains for something to say or do to calm them down. Just as he was about to crouch down and start quietly consoling the kids as much as he could a woman's cry drew his attention.

"Tommy! Emma!"

The two kids looked up, relieved sobs leaving them as they saw both their parents and ran into their Mom and Dad's arms.

Steve observed the scene for a few long moments, lost in a dream he had long ago given up on.

He had once dreamed of having this with Peggy, but that was a lifetime ago, when he still naively believed that he'd maybe also have kids of his own one day. A little girl or a boy, calling him Dad. One day… after the War…

"Helicarriers landing in one, leaving in two", Natasha's voice said.

Steve snapped out of it and moved on.

He didn't notice Iron Man's stare at the same scene he had observed.

* * *

Tony Stark lounged in the darkness of his penthouse suite. Alone. Again. Fuck. He should be used to that, he thought. But he wasn't. It never got easier. In fact it only got worse as time passed.

He sipped his whiskey, hissing at the sting.

"You're drinking again."

Ah. Again that voice; again with the disappointment. It was the only voice besides his own echoing in the whole tower these days and it was always disappointed in him.

"Well, yes, Captain, my Captain. The world hardly expects more from Tony Stark."

"That's a lie and you know it. People always expect more from you. _I_ always expect more from you."

"You do, don't you…", Tony muttered, sipping more from the alcohol.

"What is it, Tony?", Steve asked softly.

"…It wasn't supposed to be like that."

"What wasn't?", Steve frowned.

"This tower. Its silence. It wasn't supposed to be like that."

Tony had invited them all to live with him in the tower, all of the Avengers, thinking they had gotten close after everything, thinking they had become a real team after all the shit they'd been though. Thinking they'd become friends somehow… family even… Tony's only real family…

Who was he kidding? Clint couldn't stand him, Natasha still probably itched to kill him and blame it solely on her assassin instincts, Bruce never trusted him (even when promised a personal lab in the tower and how pitiful was it that Tony had to use bribes to make people spend time and share space with him?!), Thor had only Jane and Asgard on his mind…

Steve had been the only one to accept Tony's invitation. Tony was honestly surprised. He hadn't expected it. But he was sure as hell grateful for it.

Even with Steve being constantly disappointed at him.

"It was a stupid idea. Who would want to be Tony Stark's family…"

"…You want a family?"

Steve 's voice was wary. Guarded. Like he was trying to hide something. Tony examined the Captain carefully. Well, what the hell…

"Always have", he confessed. Then he smiled bitterly and went a little further. "I even had this stupid dream of a kid, running through the halls, calling me Dad… being proud of me. Spending time with me…"

Tony's voice cracked and faded awkwardly. He looked away. And if Steve looked closer, he could see his teammate's face had reddened a bit. And it wasn't from the alcohol.

Tony Stark wanted a child. And was shy to admit it.

Steve Rogers had never been more shocked in his life.

For about a minute. Then an idea formed in his mind; an idea that was gonna slowly turn into his most brilliant thought ever.

He was a Man With a Plan once again.

"If you really want a child, then you can have one", he said.

Tony snorted. "Sure, I guess there are many women more than eager to make me father a child they could use to make money from, but that isn't what I…"

"No, no, Tony, you don't understand", Steve interrupted softly, but with eager hopefulness. "You can have a child… with me."

Tony stared at him. Stared some more. Then he snorted again and shook his head.

"Right. Very funny, Cap. Why don't you turn it into a joke", he said bitterly.

Steve was fed up with it all. He crouched down in front of Tony and tried to catch his eye.

"Look at me", he finally said and waited till Tony did so. "I'm serious."

"I find that hard to believe", Tony shot back.

"And why is that?"

"Well, Cap, first of all, we're both men. And you come from the 40's. And…"

"And I have none of the prejudices you accuse me of. I'm aware of the time I now live in. I've read on gay rights…"

"Hold the fuck on! Are you even gay?! Is that what you think we are!? When there's not even a "we", since we're not a fucking couple! I can't even begin to tell you all that is wrong with that idea!"

Steve took a deep breath.

"I don't think I'm gay. I don't see us as a gay couple. But that's most likely what we're gonna be considered as if we adopt together, even if, according to the law, it is not necessary that the adoptive parents are a couple, homo- or heterosexual."

Tony Stark was rendered speechless.

For two minutes.

"You've looked this all up", he stated.

Steve nodded. "I have. I also want a child, Tony. And since you want it too, why don't we do it together?"

"You don't even like me", Tony said quietly.

"Come on. Would I be living here if I didn't?"

Tony's silence was awkward. Steve sighed.

"You don't really think that I stick around only because this place is big, fancy and rent-free, right?", he asked.

Tony looked away again, clearing his throat. Steve shook his head.

"I also don't want to be alone, Tony. And the last thing I thought when I met you was that you'd turn out to be so self-depreciating." Tony looked up, confused, only to meet Steve's smiling eyes. "You should value yourself more. And get through that thick skull of yours that people don't see you as a failure. I surely don't. If I did, I wouldn't offer to adopt a child with you."

"I…", Tony swallowed thickly, "I need to think about this."

"Of course", Steve nodded, smiling gently as he stood up to leave. "Good night, Tony."

"Yeah… good night, Steve."

" _Steve"._ Not just _"Cap"_ anymore. Steve smiled as he was leaving the room, enjoying even this small victory.

* * *

When Steve entered the kitchen the following morning after his morning run he was surprised to see Tony already up and drinking coffee. Well, the coffee part wasn't surprising. But Tony, awake before noon, was.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Cap."

Steve sighed mentally. Back to _"Cap"_ then.

"How was your morning run?"

"Good. Refreshing. You should join me some time."

"Yeah, well, no. Maybe if it was around four… in the afternoon. And if it wasn't, you know, running."

Steve chuckled and shook his head.

"You're up early", he pointed out. "Did you sleep w-…"

"No. No, I didn't sleep at all", Tony rushed out. Steve frowned, but before he could ask, Tony continued. "Were you serious? No, you said you were last night, but are you, still?"

His hopefulness, badly hidden, made something inside Steve twist painfully.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Then I guess I… This is complete madness, you know, and I still can't believe you really want a child with me and I keep waiting to wake the fuck up again and I have no idea how we're gonna convince the social workers that we want a child and are ready to raise a kid if I myself can barely believe…"

"Tony."

"…and with my past and with our jobs and with us not even really being a couple…"

"Tony."

"…and I keep freaking out, cuz I have no role model, no idea how to do it, and you lost your Dad so young too and how the hell are we gonna do it…"

"Anthony!"

Tony stopped his rambling, shocked. Steve smiled and took his hand.

"We're gonna make it."

"It's gonna kill me if we don't, Steve."

Ah. Back to _"Steve"._ Something twitched in Steve's chest again, but this time the feeling was pleasant.

"We're gonna make it", he said again. "I promise you."

* * *

"Sir, Mr. Nicolas Fury demands your attention."

Tony snorted. Of course the man never asked; he _demanded_. Even he was no longer officially the director of SHIELD.

"Put him on speaker, FRIDAY."

" _What the hell is wrong with you, Stark!? Have you completely lost your fucking mind!? And what is that application I'm reading!? You! To adopt a child!_ _ **Insane**_ _doesn't even begin to cover it, Stark!"_

"Nice to hear from you too, Nicky."

" _Keep the sass for yourself and answer to me the fuck now, what in the name of all that is holly are you doing?!"_

"Ah, just some minor upgrades to the suit, didn't know you were actually interested. I'm flattered, you know."

" _Stark!"_

There was a brief struggle heard through the line. Then,

" _Stark. I will be absolutely clear about this. If you have somehow managed to corrupt the one national icon America still has I will get there and personally taze you."_

"Agent", Tony smirked. "Or is it Director now? I'll have you know that your hero proposed it himself."

"… _He did?"_

" _Oh, please, Phil, you can't really believe…"_

"Yeah. Good talk. Bye now", Tony said, sure that that his A.I. will end the conversation the second he said so.

"So it has begun…", he muttered to himself.

"Don't mind them."

The voice made him drop his wrench and swear colorfully. Steve didn't comment on this.

"There will sure be some such reactions…"

"That would be everyone's reaction, Steve. You're just too naïve not to see and admit it."

"I said we're gonna make it. Not that it's gonna be easy. There will be struggle, sure. But it'll be worth it."

Tony just hummed noncommittally.

"We're meeting the social worker tomorrow", Steve reminded.

Tony dropped the wrench again, hissing another swear. Before he could bend down to pick it up though a strong hand did so and returned it to him. The same hand then squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as Steve said,

"Calm down. Come talk or train with me if you need a vent. And mind your language, Daddy."

Tony couldn't hold back a small smile. Steve sounded so sure. If only Tony could feel that way too…

* * *

Tony was restless. His foot wouldn't stop moving nervously under the table and he was twisting the fingers of his hands above it. Steve reached and grabbed those fingers, smiling reassuringly when Tony looked back at him. Tony smiled back nervously and squeezed back Steve's hand gratefully.

The social worker finally entered the room, gracing them with her presence.

"Gentlemen. Shall we begin?", she smiled; but it was cold and distant.

Tony squeezed Steve's hand tighter.

* * *

To say that it went bad… was a big understatement.

The social worker had dug out Tony's whole dirty laundry, every little sin, every scandalous scene, every first page of every gossip magazine. At first Tony had defended himself quite well. But as time had passed he had become more and more quiet, had shrunk into his seat, had looked defeated; even when Steve had taken his defense in his own hands and had argued tooth and nail with the social worker.

Tony had been quiet during the whole drive back to the tower, despite Steve's attempts to make him talk. When they'd gotten back Tony had ignored Steve's worried calls of his name and run into his bedroom, slamming the door after himself. He had quickly discarded the expensive suit and sneaked down in his workshop. Seconds later FRIDAY had informed Steve that Iron Man had left the building.

* * *

10 hours later FRIDAY alerted Steve that Tony had gotten back and was currently in the shop. Steve decided to give him some time and space. Once or twice he had ventured around Tony's workspace only to hear the deafening sound of what Stark called music, that AC and DC thing echoing through the whole floor.

17 hours later. Determined, Steve entered his personal code and walked into the eerily quiet workshop. Tony was still soldering something when he grabbed his hand, put a hand over his eyes and said quietly,

"It's time to sleep", in a voice that broke no argument.

Tony just managed to utter a raspy "oh", before he seemingly gave up and collapsed in his chair. Steve gathered him gently in his arms and carried him upstairs and into his bedroom, laying the billionaire in his huge bed, removing his shoes, covering him with a blanket. That was the first time he put Tony to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was tense.

Steve made sure to be freshly showered after his jogging and waiting in the kitchen for Tony to emerge. He did so, around 10 am, tensing from the moment he walked into the kitchen, as if awaiting the blonde's lecture. Steve kept quiet and waited until Tony filled his cup with the freshly boiled coffee and sat down next to him at the kitchen counter.

"This cannot happen again, Tony", Steve finally said, feeling the brunette flinching next to him. He continued anyway; this was important. "If we're in this together, we're sticking together no matter what. In good and bad. I will not have you run away from an uncomfortable situation. I will not have you bail on me. We may not be a couple, but in this we're an 'us'. We're a team of equal rights and I will not fight alone in a battle for two people."

Tony swallowed thickly. "I got it."

"And I've told you, but I'll tell you again, if you need a vent, come to me. Rant or train or just be there with me."

"I got it, Steve", Tony said again, louder.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

* * *

So they kept fighting. Kept trying to persuade the social workers that Tony wasn't as reckless anymore and Steve was up to date with modern times and wasn't suffering from any PTSD.

A little hard to do so when his nightmares started again, fed from the stress of the adoption procedure.

The first few times he managed to sneak out of the tower unnoticed in the middle of the night, going for a run for miles, hoping to escape from the battlefield, to forget the faces of friends long gone and yet still trying to never forget them, because that would be a sin towards his fallen comrades. He ran and ran for hours hearing Bucky's laugher, seeing Dum Dum's face, remembering Gabe's jokes…

On the fourth night there was a new comrade, one very alive and very pissed off, waiting for him at the end of his usual jogging road. Iron Man's face plate was removed and Tony looked both angry and betrayed when he asked quietly,

"Remember when you told me to come to you when I needed a vent?"

"Yeah", Steve rasped out.

"Same goes for _you_."

That was the first time Tony flew them back to the tower.

From then on, they ran together; sometimes Tony would put on the suit and fly close to Steve, sometimes he'd summon it in the middle of the run and sometimes he was stubborn enough to keep up, running along with Steve.

* * *

Steve had started drawing in the workshop. He first drew the bots, the motherboards, screens and gadgets he knew nothing about but that still fascinated him. And then he started to draw Tony. Tony's hands. Tony's enraptured face. Tony's frowning and concentrated expression. Tony's frustration…

"What is it?", Steve asked when Tony sighed looking defeated.

The brunette shrugged. "Just a little something that came to my mind last night. It's a kind of a security system in case a child decides to open a door for a stranger and it's an enemy. It's supposed to go off at the child's call for help."

"Sounds good to me", Steve commented.

"I programmed it so it would be turned on if the child calls for their Dad", Tony admitted, looking even more frustrated.

"So?"

"What's the chance they'd want to call me or even you ' _Dad'_? What's… what's the chance the social workers are gonna give us a child at all…?"

Steve didn't know what to say and how to console the strangely insecure genius. He just reached out and put a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder.

It took a minute for Tony to reach back and squeeze the hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Comfort in the form of a casual touch became a thing between them. Something to keep them grounded, anchored when shit hit the fan. Steve remembered Tony's poker face when talking at the press conference held for officially confirming the gossip talk of them wanting to adopt a child together even though, no, they were not romantically involved; but despite the calm façade Tony's grip on Steve's fingers was bone-breaking under the table.

They'd sometimes crush on the couch together, watching a movie and Tony's head would eventually end up on Steve's shoulder and Steve's fingers would start massaging Tony's scalp, lulling him to sleep.

It was still sometimes hard for both of them to actually ask for those acts of comfort from the other person. That's why Steve had to step in and take Happy's place when Tony needed an opponent in boxing until he collapsed in Steve's arms from sheer exhaustion. That's why Tony had to put on the suit when it was Steve who needed a vent and an opponent and the genius' body wouldn't be able to keep up with the Super soldier.

FRIDAY was programmed to alert them to each other's needs as they would never actually voice them out themselves. That's how Tony first ended up in Steve's bedroom one night when the nightmare had been particularly dreadful. Tony had tried to wake Steve up only to end up pinned to the floor with the Super soldier on top of him, seconds away from delivering a killing punch, instincts having kicked in while he still wasn't fully awake. It had taken one look in Tony's wide eyes to make Steve snap out if it and begin to stutter out apologies, ashamed of himself. Tony had learned to be very cautious when waking Steve up from then on.

The billionaire had nightmares he needed to be woken up from too. He didn't attack when suddenly shaken from the dream though. He flinched away, curling on himself, still terrified, still seeing the terrorists' faces.

They both learned not to touch each other in the first few minutes after just having woken up.

The very tactile need of comfort came later. When the initial shock wore off they both needed to be held and reminded where they were and who they were with. A friend, a teammate. A partner.

They started staying in each other's bed after such especially violent dreams, keeping each other grounded. And if Tony found Steve's cuddle habits adorable, that was never discussed.

* * *

Six months passed. The social workers still seemed to desperately search for reasons not to give them a child. Even Steve, always optimistic and encouraging Steve, began to lose hope; began to question their plan in the first place. Maybe they really weren't fit to be parents. Maybe the friendship between them wasn't enough for a child, maybe their job really was too unreliable, maybe he was still broken from the War, maybe Tony was too, from being held hostage, from inheriting a multimillion company from an uncaring father and living a rebellious life ever since…

Maybe they just weren't enough.

And maybe that same revelation was really gonna break Tony beyond repair.

" _It's gonna kill me if we don't, Steve",_ he had said. And it seemed true too. He ate even less than before, when he lost himself in work. Work, on the other hand, didn't seem to interest him anymore. He was defeated in one moment, angry in the next minute…

Breaking down finally, right in Steve arms, right in the middle of the boxing ring, sweaty and panting and trying to muffle the sobs wreaking his body.

"It seems you're the only one who doesn't see me as a failure, Cap", he half sobbed – half laughed bitterly.

"Steve", the blonde ground out.

"What?", Tony frowned, confused.

"It's Steve! Always call _my_ _name_ when you're with me!", Steve growled, shaking his teammate's smaller frame.

Tony blinked.

And then he kissed him. Hard, demanding, unyielding.

It was a spur of the moment. Clothes were discarded, half torn in their haste, hands roamed naked bodies, lips reconnected, tongues met in a battle for dominance. Wet skin slid over wet skin, fingers entwined over achingly hard flesh, gripping, twisting, pumping in a quickly established rhythm; right in the middle of the boxing ring. Angry, hard, frustrated, quick and demanding, rushing towards a much needed release.

Steve's name was a broken cry, torn from Tony's lips as they climaxed together.

* * *

The morning after was, unsurprisingly, awkward.

Steve had woken up in the middle of the same boxing ring – naked, covered in dried sweat and other fluids… Alone. He blushed furiously, remembering what had happened last night. And the striking knowledge that he wanted it to happen again.

Tony was nowhere in sight and FRIDAY informed Steve that the inventor had left the building early in the morning. He didn't come back for lunch or even dinner.

He didn't come back for two days.

When he finally did, Steve had prepared and rehearsed several different speeches, determined to make Tony talk. Only he never got the chance.

Tony rushed into the penthouse and Steve had barely said _"We need to talk"_ when the billionaire interrupted him with a half panicked, half ecstatic,

"They called! The social workers called me 10 minutes ago, we have a meeting! We have an interview… with a child!"

Steve choked. "What?", he asked hoarsely.

"Dress up! Wait, I'll find you something! Something… how did call it? Fancy! Yes!"

Tony ran out of the room. Steve stood, dumbstruck, in the middle of the kitchen.

* * *

"He's six years old. He's been in the system for four years after his grandmother could no longer take care of him. He has no health issues, goes to 'St. Patrick's' kindergarten and is a bit of a loner, but has a few friends…"

"What's his name?", Tony asked, all but jumping up and down in his chair.

The social worker smiled.

"You're going to like that. His name is Edward. His middle name is Grant."

Tony's breath hitched. His hand found Steve's again, squeezing hard. His smile was shaky when they exchanged looks full of wonder.

The social worker stood up to go get the kid from his room.

"What… what are our chances?", Tony asked in a small voice, unable to hide his hope.

The social worker smiled again and dug out a plain yellow folder from her bag.

"Pretty good, considering those", she said, sliding the folder towards them and exiting the room.

Steve was the first to reach out with his free hand and open the folder. It was full of documents. Above them all were a few recommendations. Signed by Virginia Potts, Harold Hogan, Natasha Romanov, Clinton Barton, Nicolas Fury, Philip Coulson and even Thor Odinson and Bruce Banner.

Their family had their backs.

* * *

Edward Grant Rogers-Stark won his future parents' hearts in a matter of seconds. It was like fate had created him especially for the two of them. Not only he had both their middle names… he looked like their biological son. He had blond hair and dark brown eyes. His smile was dimpled and (after they all got to know each other) easy to bloom on his face, he was smart and was always engaged in something: drawing, playing with his constructors, watching the National Geographic. He preferred books over TV, as long as there was someone to read to him, since he was still learning to read himself. Of course, there was always someone to read to him and the Captain was pleasantly surprised that Tony volunteered for the task as much as Steve himself.

Edward won their hearts quickly. But it took them quite some time to win _his_ love and trust.

Maybe due to the fact that he had spent a few years in the orphanage, it was hard for Edward to open up and let people close to him, let them really get to know him. He barely spoke to his new fathers in the first few months after his adoption and it took a lot of time spent together with them, a lot of shared experiences until he started to seek them out, to start a conversation, to seek their approval and praise.

At first Tony had tried to win his son's heart with a few rooms designed for him, full of clothes, toys and everything a boy could dream of. He was prone to allowing everything, from staying awake till midnight to having ice cream for dinner as long as he was convinced Edward would at least like him a little bit more. Steve had been scandalized until he'd understood that that had been the way Tony himself had grown up. Minus the father, eagerly waiting at his side, just the money, necessary for his every wish. Steve had made Tony sit down and calmly explained that things were not going to work that way. Tony had been reluctant to try and be more strict in order to win his son's _respect_ , convinced that Edward was going to hate him if he tried to take away some of his (unlimited) freedoms.

But after they (Steve) had calmly explained to the boy that they were not punishing him for anything and they reduced the rooms to just one, spacious enough, comfortable and still providing more than enough toys, it had turned out that Edward didn't mind. At all. Even when they (Steve) made him actually have a real dinner of meat and vegetables. Even when ice cream was reduced to one a day and then even three a week. He had later admitted that he first started seeing them as father figures when they (Steve) put some restrictions to what he had initially thought was unrealistic and kept waiting to wake up from. He actually believed that he was really adopted and those were his actual parents only after Steve had taken control.

If there was anything Edward really appreciated it was adventures. He had first really smiled in all his dimpled glory during their first trip to the zoo. He had stopped in front of each small habitat, had been all but glued to the glass of the seals aquarium, completely oblivious of his Dads taking dozens of photos of him, that would later end up on the fridge's door and as their wallpaper, screensaver, etc.

Edward's fascination with their first trip anywhere had been all Tony needed. He had booked vacations to Rome, Moscow, Prague and Paris before Steve had even found what was going on. Then, the same lecture followed.

"One thing at a time, Tony. Little by little. Take him to an aquarium next, then an amusement park. Small things first. He's not gonna go away in a few days. He's gonna stay. There will be time for Rome and Paris."

"Say that again", Tony pled quietly. Steve didn't need to ask. He smiled softly.

"He's gonna stay."

Steve had never seen Tony as vulnerable as he was around their son. He was only afraid of the moment when their enemies would notice that weakness as well.

* * *

It happened four months after they had officially adopted Edward. FRIDAY had barely managed to alert them for a security breach, when there had been a loud thud from the door of the penthouse, followed by e terrified scream of "Daddy!" Immediately, more security protocols were activated, Edward was put behind _a few walls_ of bulletproof glass, _a few_ FRIDAY-run Mark-s (which numbers Steve had stopped counting) and Iron Man and Captain America stood in front of him, ready to strike.

Natasha blinked, impressed despite her long career of an assassin.

"Nat?", Steve asked, confused.

"Clint is holding them back, but we need to get you out of here", she said, voice as even and unemotional as if she hadn't just killed a few dozen enemies and broken down a door.

The penthouse's glass wall (also bulletproof) shattered, causing more screams from the small boy, clutching his father's leg and Thor stepped in, Mjolnir in hand and looking all like the vengeful Norse god that he was.

Iron Man's face plate slid back and Tony cursed loudly.

"For Christ's sake, Thor, enough with the dramatic entries!"

"Language!", Steve reminded mechanically.

"Not now, Cap!"

"Can we move now, please?!", Natasha was starting to lose patience.

"Daddy?", Edward's voice was small, still terrified, still confused. He was looking at _both of them_.

Tony muttered something along the lines of _"This wasn't supposed to happen this way"_ , before he crouched down, gathered Edward in his arms and tried to smile reassuringly.

"It's okay, kiddo. Daddy and Dad just have some reeeaaally weird friends. Those are aunt Natasha and uncle Thor."

Both put on wide smiles as they waved at Edward. A loud explosion was heard before a dust covered archer ran into the room, not stopping as he shouted,

"Hi, I'm uncle Clint!", before he ran right towards the shattered glass wall and flung himself right through it, tearing another horrified scream from Edward. Seconds later a helicarrier was leveled with the broken wall, Clint grinning next to Phil Coulson, who tried not to glare too hard at Iron Man as he smiled at his son.

"I really hope that would make me an honorable uncle as well", he said as he motioned to the rest of the Avengers to jump in the helicarrier.

Later, as they were flying to Clint's ranch and Edward had calmed down, now already fully convinced that had been "so cool!", Tony ranted about how he had planned a nice peaceful dinner where he'd introduce his son to his crazy family and how now instead he had to explain to a six years old that he was not allowed to jump out of windows and there will not always be helicarriers waiting for him.

"There will be time for him to get used to his crazy family", Natasha commented, smirking slightly. "I hope the offer is still up, because we're moving in, Stark."

Tony spread his arms, looking up helplessly as if silently asking for help with a family as insane as his. Steve grinned, waited till Tony's gaze stopped on him and patted the seat next to him. Tony heaved a sigh and sat down, observing how fascinated their son was with the helicarrier and his new uncles and aunt.

"You realize that he just called us both _Daddy_ for the first time ever, right?", he asked quietly.

Tony's smile was wide, warm and real, when he reached for his hand again and answered with a scratchy "yeah".

* * *

The tower was renovated in a week. Natasha moved in immediately and strangely, so did Coulson. Thor promised to stay with them when in Midgard and officially had his own floor. Clint was torn between keeping his family hidden in his ranch and moving them all in a tower with the best security system ever invented (and now even more updated, including an assassin and a top-level agent, and occasionally – a Norse god). Vision was a little come and go. A certain Scarlet witch had went a little MIA (or at least she naively believed so, while still under the ever watchful eye of SHILED) as had a certain scientist. And while Tony wasn't as close with the witch, he was pretty adamant about bringing his science-bro back. Anyhow.

Hence recording a little motivating video.

"Listen up, Brucey. Everyone now lives here. Even Director, and we all know he can barely stand me. There are a few reasons you gotta live here as well. First, we have the best security system, updated just recently and including a whole isolated, extra strengthened floor for the Big Guy. Two, you have a lab here and let's face it, Brucey Bear, no one could give you a better one. Three, Natasha, but I won't push on that subject, you idiotic self-sacrificing martyr, you! Four, Steve cooks amazingly. And in quantities you won't believe! Five… Come here, kiddo."

Edward crawled in his lap. Tony smiled softly at his son and then back at the camera.

"This is Edward Grant Rogers-Stark. And you're one of the reasons I am able and proud to call him my son. And you are his uncle. And he wants to meet you. Right, buddy?"

"Yeah", the child nodded.

"What did we talk about uncle Brucey?"

"That he sometimes gets big and green and angry."

"But are you scared of that?"

"Nope", the boy shook his head.

"And why is that?", Tony pushed.

"Because the Hulk is cool. And aunt Natasha is here. And you and Daddy Steve and uncle Phil. Sometimes uncle Thor and uncle Clint too."

"And what are we?"

"The Avengers!", the boy exclaimed loudly, grinning widely.

"Yep, that we are", Tony grinned. "You know who else is, Brucey? You. You're the only one missing. So be nice and come back. Don't make me send you Director, yeah? See you soon!"

* * *

A week later a haggard looking scientist ended up at their doorstep.

"Uh. I got your message?", Bruce said.

* * *

Having more people in the tower didn't distract Steve or make him forget his slowly developed (to full bloom) feelings towards a certain inventor.

And neither did seeing Tony Stark as a devoted father. If anything, it only intensified Steve's infatuation.

Even the gossip rags had nothing but proof of how dedicated Tony was to being a responsible parent. The pictures on their front pages now showed Tony taking Edward from kindergarten, taking him to this museum or that gallery, this park and that preserve, usually along with Steve. It was very interesting to observe Edward on these pictures; how his smile got bigger and bigger as time passed, quicker to bloom oh his face. Tony's expression had changed too, to something softer, kinder, more himself than the persona he had liked to flash at the media.

All of that had only made Steve love him more. Made him eager to spend more time with Tony and maybe even eventually confront him about what had happened more than four months ago.

But having more people in the tower and being a responsible father along with his duties as a super hero and (once again) CEO, along with Pepper, made Tony a very busy man.

He was either with Edward, or in a board meeting, or working on an upgrade, or fighting evil…

Or busy "making science" with Bruce.

Steve wasn't jealous. Nope. Not at all.

Damn that curly haired scientist!

* * *

"Tony. We need to talk", Steve finally said, determined to clear this all out.

"Talk, yeah, sure. What day is it today?", Tony asked, busy searching for a shirt. Half-naked. Which didn't help Steve. At all.

He had long ago admitted to himself his purely sexual attraction towards the man, along with his more platonic feelings.

He shook his head, trying to focus.

"Eer… Tuesday."

"Tuesday", Tony repeated, squinting at the built-in wardrobe. "It's an aquarium day, after kindergarten. Then a meeting at 16. Promised Clint new arrow heads, so an hour in the workshop. Uh. Is it urgent, Cap? Is it about Eddy?"

"No… no, it's not about Edward, but we really need to talk about…"

"Which tie?", Tony asked distractedly, holding up a red one and a grey one.

"…about what happened four months ago in the boxing ring, Tony!", Steve insisted.

Tony froze all over. He looked a little scared; a little panicked.

"Look, I don't want…", he started.

Then the alarm went off with an obnoxious call of "Avengers assemble!"

Tony was gone in seconds.

* * *

The fight was nearing its end. It wasn't even necessary that all of them take part in it; it wasn't of Loki level. But it still managed to ruffle them up a bit and make Iron Man lose his faceplate.

A trickle of blood oozed from Tony's left temple. His face was covered in dirt and he was panting a little from the exertion, even when he was in top-form from running along with Steve on some mornings. He swayed a little. A strong hand grabbed him immediately and he had half managed to mutter his thanks when a pair of lips slammed into his, hard and demanding. Very familiar.

Tony looked into a pair of deep blue eyes as their owner pulled back a little to take in a shaky breath.

"This is what _I_ want. This is what I offer. It's up to you. I just need an answer", Steve said.

Tony smiled slowly, evaluating his partner, now in every possible way.

He kissed him back, figuring it was more than an eloquent answer.

* * *

Their real first time together was something neither of them quite expected.

Tony, for one thing, hadn't expected Steve to be so… dominant.

They stumbled, almost tripping into Tony's bedroom, with Tony walking backwards and Steve pushing his long-sleeved shirt up. Before Tony knew what was happening his arms were tied behind his back, tangled in his own shirt, and he was firmly pushed against a wall, before Steve kneeled in front of him.

Once again since he'd met the blonde, Tony was rendered speechless. It was too much – the sight, the emotions, the unexplainable feeling of Steve's surprisingly talented if obviously inexperienced lips wrapped around his painfully hard flesh… Tony couldn't even moan, his mouth open in a silent scream, breathing reduced to harsh pants and gasps, it was too much, too much…

After everything he had felt throughout his rebellious youth, Tony Stark experienced his most intense climax in his late 30's, in the arms of Steve Rogers, a 20-something man from the 40's. His back arched in a beautiful bow that would haunt Steve's dreams for years to come and he trashed helplessly, before a half-sobbing gasp was torn from his lips and he sagged in the blonde's arms.

But Steve hadn't finished ravishing him.

He firmly straightened Tony against the wall, grinding his own hard member in the genius' oversensitive flesh, making him whimper, before he roughly grabbed Tony's ass and lifted him, leaving him no choice, but to wrap his legs around a trim waist. In a minute, Tony was gently lowered on his bed. His jeans were quickly discarded. Steve prepared him quickly, but thoroughly, before he slid inside him just as firmly and surely as he had done everything else that night. Tony bit his bottom lip, almost drawing blood, having only a moment to adjust to Steve's quite big size before the blonde started moving slowly, fluidly, but just as firmly. Tony's neck, exposed as his head was thrown back in pleasure, was viciously attacked by lips meaning to mark and claim. Everything Steve was doing seemed to be with the sole purpose of possessively claiming Tony as his. The thought flicked through Tony's head before it was quickly extinguished in the flames of his second orgasm.

After an explosive climax of his own, Steve had the presence of mind to at least finally untie Tony's hands before he collapsed next to the genius and for a few minutes all they could do was pant harshly and look blankly at the ceiling.

When the silence stretched to an awkward level Steve sat up a little and looked down at the unnaturally quiet brunette.

"Tony?", he asked somewhat worriedly. "Did I break you?"

Tony's blank stare turned a little dreamy as he patted Steve's cheek sloppily and rasped out,

"Steve. Break me like that anytime you want."

* * *

Assuming he had even forgotten, even for a minute, Tony was reminded that he was still a responsible Dad right on the next morning… when he woke up naked, filthy and sore… to the otherwise sweet sound of his son's voice. With a mini-heart attack, he bolted in his bed, only to sigh with utmost relief when he found out that Steve was talking with the kid just outside of the bedroom.

"But he has always let me wake him up in the morning", Edward said, used to sneaking up in Tony's bed only to bug him out of it.

"Well, yes but…", Steve sounded extremely awkward and tense. "Daddy feels a little… sick this morning."

"I want to see him!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because… he feels bad, Edward, let's not disturb him."

"But why?"

"Because… because it's autumn and Daddy has caught a cold!"

"Why?"

"Because… he never dresses properly for the cold weather."

"But wh-…"

"Edward!", Steve interrupted with an authoritative voice that broke no argument. Their son suddenly fell quiet. Steve sighed. "Let's… let's go get some breakfast, okay? We'll fetch Daddy some healthy oatmeal and fresh orange juice, yeah? He should have woken up in about… 10 minutes."

The last thing was said louder and Tony got the hint.

He took a shower and changed the sheets and had the room aerated. He made sure to look somewhat sleepy and feverish when they got back with a food tray for him. Edward immediately climbed into the bed, snuggled into him and bombarded him with worried questions about his health; he only calmed after Tony had thoroughly convinced him that he was going to be just fine by the end of the day.

"Thanks for the heads up", Tony whispered over Edward's head when the kid was distracted by the TV.

Steve just grinned widely in his all-American way.

"How did you know he was coming this way?", Tony whispered again.

Steve fought down a chuckle. "Super hearing", he winked. "And then some super speed to put some clothes on and stop him before it was too late."

Later that same day Tony vowed to invent a warning system for the mornings they had slept in and their son decided to wake them up again.

* * *

Devoted as they both were to being good parents, even they were sometimes unable to pick Edward up from the kindergarten. In those rare cases their family stepped in.

"Hello, my name is Virginia Potts. I'm here for Edward Rogers-Stark – his parents are on a mission."

"Um. I am not usually allowed to…", the teacher started.

Pepper put on her best winning smile. "Madam. I'm a CEO at Stark Industries. I think I can handle a child. Not to mention that Edward is nowhere near as impossible as his father."

Another memorable time and Thor had been the one to pick Edward up. With the cape on his back, hammer in hand, etc.

"Good day! I am here today to take Edward, son of the Man of Iron and our Honorable Captain, back home."

"Um. A-and you are… what kind of a relative exactly?"

"But his uncle of course!"

"Uh. But you are not… Mr. Stark or Mr. Rogers' brother, so…"

"Of course I am, my fair lady! We are brothers in arms!"

The teacher's phone beeped. Tony's face looked beaten up in the video-chat window; he looked like he wore a hospital gown.

"Yes, hello, Tony Stark here. The weirdo with the cape has _actually_ been chosen by my partner and Edward's other father, Steven Rogers, to pick our son up from the kindergarten. So, kindly let him, please. Steve, I swear to…"

"Don't swear!"

"… we have more than enough more adequate and less flashy friends…"

The video chat abruptly ended.

Clint had been quite to-the-point with his way of convincing the teacher to let him take Edward home.

"Lady. I'm a father of three. Here are pictures. No, I am not blood related to Stark or Rogers. Do you have siblings?"

"I er… yes."

"Have you saved them from an army?"

"Eer… no."

"Well, I have. I have saved him and both of his fathers from different life-threatening situations. So, excuse me, but I am more their family than a normal person could ever be."

It had turned out that Phil had a thing for drama. He had not provided any explanations.

He'd flashed a badge.

"Agents of SHIELD. This child comes with us."

"Давай, мальiш", Natasha had added, smiling warmly in a way she had reserved only for Edward and for Clint's kids.

When Bruce had ended up nervously saying that he was there to take Edward the teacher had only shaken her head.

"Let me guess. You're family too."

Bruce flushed a little, but he shrugged, smiling. "I guess."

"You look the most normal", she concluded.

She never understood why the quiet, humble looking man had laughed so heartily at that.

* * *

Tony stepped in their private apartment in the tower looking seconds away from collapsing with exhaustion. Steve, who was lounging on the couch in the living room, looked up from his newspaper.

"Hey", he said simply.

"Hey, Capsicle."

Instead of being irritated at the nickname Steve was now usually embarrassed when he heard it since Tony had turned it around into something very naughty during one of their making out sessions. He ignored the blush creeping on his face and instead focused on Tony.

"Long day?", he asked.

"You have no idea", Tony groaned, fighting with his tie. "I hate board meetings. I'd rather fight aliens."

Steve chuckled fondly, shaking his head. He stood up and went to help Tony undress.

"Uh. I don't know if I can keep up with that tonight, but if you wanna…", Tony started.

"Shh", Steve muttered, massaging his stiff shoulders and leading him towards their bedroom.

"Oh, that's good", Tony moaned as Steve got to a particularly stiff area. Steve huffed a laugh as he laid Tony on the bed and crawled next to him.

"I really want to, I just, I…", Tony tried again.

"Shhh. Sleep now", Steve smiled, watching contently as Tony's eyelids slid shut and he was out like a candle. Steve wrapped the blankets tighter around him and dedicated his next few minutes to watching Tony sleep peacefully. He then snuggled closer and joined him.

* * *

The smell of something sweet and freshly baked dragged Tony into the kitchen where one of the sweetest sights greeted him. Steve and Edward were all covered in flour and sugar; and so was the kitchen counter. They were both laughing as they were trying to put the dough in some form. Tony grinned, joining them.

"Whatcha doing, boys?"

"Daddy! We're making walnut cookies! Aunt Natasha gave us the recipe. Those are very popular in Russia. She said they were called ore... оrekh..."

"Well, something like Oreos, I assume", Tony winked and Edward giggled again.

"Gimme some", Tony demanded from Steve.

"They're right over there, Tony, you can take one yourself."

"Nope. Feed me", Tony insisted stubbornly.

Steve sighed, rolling his eyes, before he took a cookie from the plate where the ready ones were put and deposited it in Tony's waiting mouth. Tony chewed loudly, making obscene noises.

"Oh, you're good! You two are cooking from now on! Every day!"

Steve shook his head again, but he was smiling as Tony leaned in closer to whisper in his ear,

"I'm ready to pay with my body for a pan of those", before he smacked a kiss on Steve's flushed cheek.

Edward never knew why his Dad always blushed when he made those cookies from then on.

* * *

Time passed and Edward was soon a first grader; in a private school Tony had chosen and worked hard to convince Steve that it was the best choice for their child. Edward was a good student. If you asked his fathers he was even brilliant.

But if you asked him, he was lonely in that school. He was still a bit of a loner and it was hard for him to make new friends. He said he had nothing to talk about with the rest of the kids. Rich and spoilt kids, as Steve had pointed out to Tony. Edward said he felt like an outsider amongst them. They laughed at him, because he wasn't interested in expensive toys and video games, but in long walks and the newest museum he had recently visited.

Being himself, Tony had tried to impress the little hellions by picking up Edward with a different expensive sports car every day. That… provided no results whatsoever.

"Well, of course it didn't", Steve shrugged. "All of their parents have expensive cars."

Tony sighed, frustrated. But then he suddenly looked up at Steve with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Had they been in an old animated version of the universe there would have been a light bulb over his head.

"What?", Steve asked suspiciously.

"Well, what's the one thing Edward has that none of the brats have?", Tony grinned.

Steve's frown disappeared and he went a little pale. "Tony, no."

"Come on! Just this once! I promise!"

"This is so wrong and Phil will be…"

"A part of it."

"No. Just no."

Tony glanced sideways at where Natasha and Clint were bickering. His smile widened.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

The last school bell rang and the brats ran amuck from the building, as if someone had opened up the gates of a prison. Almost immediately the first of them stopped, thunderstruck at what they saw waiting in the schoolyard.

Iron Man and Captain America, both with their arms crossed on their chests, stared imploringly down at them. A few steps behind them stood Hawkeye, with his patented dark sunglasses, and Black widow. All of them were in full battle mode.

Edward was one of the last kids to walk out of the school, dragging his feet miserably. He looked up and suddenly his whole face lit up, smile back on his face in all of its dimpled glory as he ran down the stairs yelling out, "Dad! Daddy!"

Iron man and Captain America kneeled down as one person.

Edward flung himself at both of them, hugging them as hard and as best as he could. They allowed that for a minute, still keeping up pose for the crowd, and then they exchanged a long look and a nod. Iron Man grabbed Edward and said evenly,

"Hold on tight, son", before he took off into the sky, tearing dozens of impressed "WOW!"-s from the brats.

Smirking to himself, Captain America stood up and stared down at the kids.

"Children", he said authoritatively, "I want you to study hard and listen to your teachers. I want you to always be good to each other and become good citizens of America."

All of them nodded dutifully, very impressed. Steve also nodded, turned on a heel and walked surely towards the exit of the schoolyard, where a black SUV waited for them. Phil stood next to it, in a pristine black suit, also wearing dark sunglasses. Steve stopped next to him and looked back.

Hawkeye and Black widow also nodded and with a final warning glare, also turned around and walked towards the car where the Captain and the Director of SHIELD waited for them. All three of them stepped into the car. Only Phil stayed, staring threateningly at the brats.

"Phil", Steve called quietly, so that only Coulson could hear him. "Come on. You're scaring them already."

Phil ground his teeth, but got back inside and started the car, driving in the direction of Avengers Tower.

* * *

Tony paced back and forth in the tiny corridor of one of SHIED's medical centers. He was still mostly suited, only the helmet was off. He didn't notice that fact at all.

Ten minutes ago he had flown in, carrying Clint's heavily bleeding and unconscious body. All he could think about was Laura Barton's face and the faces of their three kids. All that his mind kept repeating was that Clint had to make it, because Tony had no idea how to tell his family that…

No!

The double door of the emergency entrance flew open again and Steve walked in, supporting Natasha, who had an obviously broken leg. It was probably even worse, considering she had actually let the pained expression show on her face.

Tony looked around, panicked, ready to call for a doctor.

Bruce rushed in seconds behind them, looking even more panicked, and reached towards Natasha. She slapped his hand, growling.

"Отвали!", she hissed venomously.

Bruce looked crestfallen for a moment, but then he clenched his jaw determinedly and reached out again.

"Now's not the time to discuss past mistakes", he said quietly.

"Discuss?! We've never discussed…!"

"Natasha, I'm a doctor and you have a broken leg, broken ribs and probably an internal bleeding too! Shut the fuck up and come with me!"

Natasha's eyes widened comically. The whole hallway was eerily quiet. A few more seconds passed. Natasha nodded minutely and let Bruce lead her to another room.

"Well", Tony said when there were just him and Steve in the corridor. "That was something."

Steve just nodded.

* * *

Clint made a full recovery.

Nathaniel took his first few steps a week after that.

Natasha started to talk to Bruce.

* * *

Edward sighed from the passenger seat of Tony's Veyron (where he was only allowed to sit if he was wrapped in every possible additional seatbelt). Tony spared him a look before his eyes were back on the road.

"Why so serious, Eddy?", he smirked.

"You're supposed to say 'why ARE you so serious', Dad."

"No, that's a line from a movie about… Never mind. Okay. Why _are_ you so serious, Edward?"

"I got a B on the math test", the kid admitted gloomily.

"B is a fine grade, son. Is that why you're sad?"

"Yeah."

"Geez. Some boys would throw a party for a B on a math test."

Edward sighed again. "Some boys aren't Captain America and Iron Man's sons", he muttered.

Tony was dumbstruck. He opened his mouth. Closed it again.

Decided that was something to discuss with Steve.

* * *

Edward was put on the couch for a lecture on that very same evening. He looked up hesitantly at his fathers, who were pacing in front of him. Finally, Steve stopped walking back and forth, crouched down on Edward's level and tried to put a reassuring smile.

"Edward. I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding. You… you seem to think we have some very high expectations from you."

"You've always said that children must study hard", the boy said.

"Well. Yes. Yes, but you do study hard and…"

"And Dad is a genius and you finish every crossword you see so you must be pretty smart too, right?"

"Oh. Well. Thank you, but Edward…"

"Listen up, kiddo", Tony interrupted. "It's true that I'm considered a genius. But that was never enough for _my_ Dad and he always expected _more_ from me. And I was… I was never really happy as a kid and it took me quite some time to get there, to be happy. All I really expect from you, Edward, is to _try_ ; to do your best in everything you do. And to be happy. We want you to be happy, son. That's our biggest expectation."

"So B is a fine result, as long as you have really studied as hard as you have and done your best on the test", Steve concluded.

"Are we clear now?", Tony asked. "We good?"

Edward smirked. "Yes, Daddy. We _are_ good."

* * *

"No, Pepper, I cannot see why it is so crucial that I attend the stupid gala. No. No. Er, that would be no again. Yeah, well, can we not? Wait. I think I'm interrupting something. I'll call you back. Hey, guys!"

Natasha and Bruce, who had let go of each other's hands immediately after Tony had entered the kitchen, looked away from each other awkwardly.

"Aw, don't mind me, I was just…"

"We'll talk again later", Bruce just told Natasha before he nodded to Tony and quickly left the room.

"Eer. I really didn't mean…"

"It's alright, Tony."

Many things had changed recently and one of them was that Natasha had started calling him with his first name. Tony was flattered that she was finally maybe seeing him as a friend. That's why he allowed himself a tiny smirk as he asked,

"So, you and Brucey?"

"It's not that simple", she said.

"It never is nowadays. But hey, you talk to the guy! That's an improvement. And come on, everyone can see the way you two look at each other."

"That doesn't change anything, Tony. He can up and leave again at any given time. No matter how many times he promises that he won't do it again, I can never be sure."

"You can never be 100% sure about anything in this world."

"You know what I mean. It's just, our problems are the same they've always been. Trust issues…"

"He trusts you more than anyone."

"Is that why he left?"

"…You gotta forgive him for that at some point, Nat."

"It doesn't matter. There's still the question of children…"

"You can have a…"

"No, Tony. I can't."

"Yes, Natasha. You can. The same way Steve and I can."

She snorted bitterly. "And who would give a child to an assassin and a scientist with anger management issues?"

"The same people who gave a child to Iron Man and Captain America", Tony smiled.

It took a moment, but Natasha smiled back.

* * *

Pepper had managed to make Tony attend the stupid gala. She had even somehow convinced him and Steve to wear tuxes. Steve decided Tony had to wear a tux on a daily basis, since he looked so smoking hot in the formal clothes. Then again, considering the attention from the ladies that Tony still attracted Steve made sure to forbid the genius to ever wear a tux again.

Since it was a charity event and some people had actually given good money to enjoy his company, Tony talked and danced with anyone who asked and even tolerated a few gropes. Steve on the other hand wasn't as accepting. He barely waited until it wasn't considered too early and rude to leave, before he dragged Tony away from the dancing hall and into their bedroom where he proceeded to ravish his partner and reclaim his territory as Tony had put it.

It was on that same night that Steve realized that just the term 'partner' was no longer satisfying for him.

It took him a few days to plan and plot. Then he invited Tony on a holiday in a detached mountain resort, where he had booked a cabin just for the two of them. He took the genius on a long walk the day after they had arrived and had the pleasure of observe Tony's unusually quiet appreciation of the early November scenery.

"It's beautiful", Tony finally said. "It's been some time since I've taken the time to just take a walk in a forest. And on the last few warmer days of autumn."

Steve nodded, smiling. "Edward already started talking about Christmas gifts", he said.

Tony chuckled. "Has he?"

"Mhm. Which made me think what _I_ want for Christmas."

"Oh? And what's that, Capsicle?"

"Exclusivity."

Tony stopped abruptly and turned around, frowning. He looked genuinely offended.

"I thought you knew that I'm faithful to you. If you really need me to say that…"

"I know that you are. I just want the whole world to know it too. I want the women attending the next gala to know it. I want your co-workers to know it."

"If this is about your absurd jealousy of _Bruce_ of all people, you should be well aware that him and Natasha…"

"No, Tony, this is not about Bruce, Natasha, or even the old hags at the galas! It's about you and me! _Just_ being Edward's _other father_ isn't enough. _Just_ being your _partner_ isn't enough for me anymore."

"Then what the hell do you want, Steve!?", Tony yelled, frustrated.

"You."

Steve took his hand out of his pocket and fell on one knee. Tony swayed.

"Oh, God..."

"I'm not what America thinks I am, Tony. I'm a flawed, possessive man and I want you just for myself. I'm not really giving you a choice here, but, Anthony Edward Stark, I really hope that you would grant me the honor of becoming my husband."

He wasn't holding an engagement, but a wedding ring. Tony stared at it, hypnotized. Steve cleared his throat. Tony's gaze snapped back on his.

"Oh. I mean. Yes. Of course, yes."

Steve's grin could have split his face with its force as he put the ring on Tony's finger, stood up and grabbed him in a suffocating hug.

* * *

"Clear up the table, guys! It's landing in 3…2…1!"

Tony served the turkey with a flourish, extracting applauses from almost everyone around the table. He held up a hand.

"Praises are due to the main chef", he said motioning towards Steve, who just saluted him with his glass from the other end of the table. More applauses followed and the blonde humbly accepted them.

"Now, before we dig in, I'd like to say a few words of gratitude as the holiday suggests. You know, just a year ago, I would never have imagined that I would have so many things to be thankful for. So many people."

Their dining room was full. All of their family was present: Clint and his wife with their three kids, Thor and Jane, Pepper and Happy, Phil (who had stopped by before he had to attend his own team's celebration), Natasha and Bruce; and Tony had a hunch there would be a third chair next to theirs in a few months. Steve sat at the head of the table and Edward sat on his right, a wide eyed wonder buzzing with energy.

"So, today I'm most grateful for my amazing husband", Tony winked at a blushing, but grinning Steve and waited till the cheers and cat-calls stopped, "For my amazing son Edward. And for the most amazing family I could never ever dream of. It's an honor to know you and have you here today."

Everyone was silent as Tony uncharacteristically serious and heartfelt speech ended. Steve's eyes were full of love and Edward looked at him like he was his own hero. Tony smiled, raising his glass.

"Happy Thanksgiving and cheers for family!"


End file.
